


Rexsoka One Shots * under editing *

by AhsokaTano16



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2020-10-18 05:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhsokaTano16/pseuds/AhsokaTano16
Summary: One shots between my favorite OPT Ahsoka and Rex ♡♡





	1. Love Confessions In The Medbay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka visits an injured Rex in the medbay and one thing leads after another. First just looking at his handsome face; she shouldn't think her captain is handsome. Then affectionately tending to his wounded shoulder; Ahsoka is going too far. Next doing something with zero kriffs given that the Jedi would say a big “NO” about; now she has completely gone against the Jedi Code. Well, the heart wants what it wants.

Ahsoka walked into medbay and over to Rex's cot bed. He was able to finally sleep with the help of the painkiller Kix gave him. _He looks at peace and cute when asleep,_ she thought. She let her eyes travel down to his nose to his mouth to the curve of his lips. _I wonder what his lips would feel like against mine. _She shook her head firmly, as a Jedi and his commander, she shouldn't be fantasizing about kissing her captain. It wasn't right. Its not professional. It goes against her Code. _And I'm sure clones have a code on forbidden relationships too._ _But does it really matter? The Force has never warned me about loving Rex, infact, it gets excited when I'm around him—encourages me to continue loving him. After all, Jedi's are supposed to listen to the Force, right? I know Anakin is romantically involved with Padmé, and he's not turning to the dark side_

Ahsoka looked at his shoulder that was wrapped in gauze which was soaked in dark blood. He took a nasty shot out there. _My brave soldier._ She enters the medic supply closet; everything was precisely put, she swore Kix had a little OCD with organization, so it wasn't difficult to find the red plastic container of gauzes. She grabs it and exits the closet. She sat down in the plastoid chair beside his bed and carefully began unwrapping his wound. She raised her head suddenly when he moved and she felt her lekku growing warm. _Please don't wake up, please don't wake up. _

* * *

Something light and gentle was touching his shoulder; it feels nice and made him feel like he had butterflies in his stomach. Rex took in a deep breath, a familiar sweet aroma filled his nostrils. Slowly, he opened his eyes, staring at where she touched him. “Sorry.” Ashoka snatched her hand back. “I was, uh, tending to your injury; you needed a fresh gauze.” She wasn't looking at him and her stripes were noticeably darker. 

“Thank you, sir,” he said. 

“Sure,” she said quietly, looking at him now. “How are feeling?” 

“I think your cleaning my wound has made me feel better than before.” 

She smiled and blushed again. _There she goes again, am I causing her blushes? _Rex found himself smirking at the possibility but instantly berated himself for doing so. 

“Were off duty Rex, I'd like it if you called me by my name.”

He opened his eyes wide; clones were strictly taught by the Kaminoan’s to always refer to their superiors by rank. “Its not acceptable to call your superior by their name, that's what I was taught,” he said. 

“I think that's dumb,” she remarks. “I'm not _just _your commander, Rexter; I'm your friend and friends call each other by their name.” 

“Fine. But _only_ when off duty, sir I mean... _Ashoka_.” Just saying her name made his hands sweaty, his heart racing. 

* * *

Ashoka closed her eyes, savoring the gentle tone. A shiver coursed through her body. She was about to do something that the Jedi’s would say a big NO about. But she didn't care. She loved him. She wanted him. How could one turn to the dark side and do evil, when the one they love is full of goodness and kindness? 

She opened her eyes and licks her lips nervously. “Rex I'm about to do something wrong that goes against the Jedi Code but I don't care. The heart wants what it wants.” Rex just stares at her with those honey-brown eyes she gets lost in. 

Ahsoka took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Her heart was pounding as she leaned down and pressed her lips against his soft ones. He made a sound of surprise but made no effort to pull away, in fact he started to kiss her back! Fireworks were crazily going off in her, her lekku twitch delightfully, and she's melting like an ice cream cone on a summer's day. 

* * *

When she placed her lips upon his, his heart skipped a beat and warmth spread throughout his body. Rex was staggered and he made a small grunt of surprise but quickly gathered himself and returns her slow, gentle caress. He was living in his fantasies. 

Ahsoka eased back out of the kiss and her dainty hands come to rest upon his bare chest; a thrill shot through his body. “I felt that spark, did you?” she asked. “You make me go against every single one of my beliefs but I don't care, I couldn't help myself but to fall deeply, madly in love with you. If you don't feel the same way ... I'll still stay by your side despite it breaking me.” 

Rex has never felt so loved and cared for; he could feel the tears creeping into his eyes—oh great, she's making him emotional. He cupped her face and kissed her this time more firmly, more passionate. She moaned into his mouth. “Honey, I felt a lot more than a _spark, _lets try fireworks,” he deadpanned. 

She laughed and sat up to gaze into his eyes. She'd the eyes that could make the toughest man drown in them. “You really meant that?” He nods and the corners of his mouth lifted upwards. 

“I love you, Ahsoka,” he declared with all the conviction he most certainly felt in his heart. Her blue eyes shine like the sun over the sea. Slowly, she leaned down to close the space between their lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated :)


	2. A Father's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex is a single father of two sons—Fives and Cody. They are the world to him and like any loving father, he would do anything for them. One day his neighbor Mrs Hijolu gives him something to ponder on: Fives and Cody, like all children, need that mother figure; something he cannot provide, but perhaps his long time friend and former commander is just the key.

When Rex opened his eyes in the morning he found two little boys sitting on his bed looking at him. “Good morning,” he smiled at his children. 

“Morning Daddy,” they chorused brightly. 

“I’m hungry,” Cody complained, he was six years making him younger than his eight year old brother. “I had a dream that I was eating a cookie.” 

“After breakfast you can have one cookie,” said Rex. Cody's dark chocolate eyes light up; he'd his mother's eyes. 

“Can you make your famous blue milk pancakes?” asked Fives, he's the image of his father. Rex felt a twinge of pain in his heart; their mother thought his pancakes were delicious too.

“Yes,” he chuckled. “Now you boys go on and get dressed.” 

They hopped off the bed and left his room. He showered and dressed then headed downstairs and into the large kitchen. Fives and Cody were already there and had got out the ingredients for blue milk pancakes. “My little helpers,” smiled Rex as he began preparing breakfast. 

As soon as breakfast was over they leave their apartment. Four doors down from theirs lives Mrs Hijolu; the sweet old Chalactan lady who looked after the children when he was gone working. Her husband had been dead for years and now she lived all alone—the little ones were like grandsons to her. 

Rex knocked on her door. “Is that you Rex?” She was very soft spoken so it was difficult to hear her. 

“Yes ma'am,” he said. She answered and they stepped inside. A sweet, spicy scent filled his nostrils. 

“Chalactan cinnamon.” Her voice caught him by surprise. She answered his thoughts without him even having to ask. He lifted his chin in acknowledgement. 

Fives and Cody give her a hug. “I have some fun crafts planned for us today,” she said, a smile on her wrinkly face. 

“Ooh, tell us,” grinned Fives, his little brother nodded eagerly his dark curls bouncing as he did. The corners of Rex's lips rose; she always had something fun planned for them. 

“It wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told you, now would it?” The two shake their heads slowly. 

“I gotta go,” said Rex. “You two be good, alright?” 

“Yessir,” they saluted.

He winks at them and says, “Good soldiers,” before heading out.

* * *

Ahsoka was humming a catchy little tune as she cleans the tables in the small diner she works at. Suddenly the bell on the door rings alerting someone is entering and she looked up to see who it is. She could feel her lekku growing warmer and her stomach did a flip-flop, she greeted Rex with a big smile and walked to his table. 

“Hey Ashoka,” he said. 

“Its good to see you Rex,” she said. “Are you ready to order?” 

“Yeah, I'd like a Coruscant slider and a glass of fizz-water.” 

She types his order into her datapad, which transmits the order to the kitchen, “Coming right up.” and goes to the kitchen. 

“Were you talking to Rex just now?” asked Palakwi, a waitress who was her friend. 

“What makes you think that?” 

The purple-skinned Twi’lek rolled her eyes. “Your stripes darkened a navy blue all over when I asked,” she teased. 

“Damn them,” muttered Ashoka. 

“You should just tell him.” The Togruta shakes her head and a small sigh escapes her lips. 

“He views me only as a friend and I know he couldn't love anyone like he did his wife.” She was invited to the wedding which was held beneath the beautiful gazebo on the bride's family property. Watching the love of her life promising to cherish and love another woman forever until death do them part felt a dagger in the heart. “You're a lucky woman to have a man like Rex,” Ashoka told her. Adeline Flerrango, now Fett, had everything Ashoka desired—his heart. 

“I know I am,” she breathed, looking at her husband with deep brown eyes full of love, blonde curls blowing prettily in the light breeze. 

“You never know, Ahsoka,” said Palakwi, in a way like she knows something her friend doesn't. 

“In my wildest dreams,” she said shortly, wanting to change this painful topic. She takes his tray of food from the chief and exits the kitchen, placing it on his table before sitting down. 

“Thanks, everything looks great,” thanked Rex, sipping on his caf. 

“Your welcome. How are Fives and Cody?” She was like an aunt to the boys. 

“They're enjoying themselves with Mrs Hijolu.” 

She'd met the little old lady a couple of times when she would visit the boys. “That's nice. You're an amazing father Rex and I know that you already know that,” she smirked. “Its not easy raising children on your own but you make it look like a breeze.” 

“Your right; its not always easy, especially because they're a constant reminder of their mother, but they are worth it,” he said passionately, “I don't know what I'd do without them.” 

“That was beautiful,” whispers Ashoka.

* * *

“Show your father your artworks,” said Mrs Hijolu. Rex was standing in her apartment after a long day at work, and picking up some dinner at the marketplace. 

“I draw this happy face for you,” said Cody proudly. Rex looks at the drawing of a big yellow circle the smaller black ones represented the nose and eyes, the red squiggly line was the mouth. Around the smiley face are different colored hearts. “I put more blue hearts because its your favorite color.” 

“You are right. I love it very much, you did a good job,” he smiled. 

“This is for you,” said Fives, handing him a metal cup holder that was neatly wrapped in colorful paper with a stick figure drawing of them surrounded by heart's, “do you like it?” 

“I don't like it, I love it! You're very creative,” said Rex ruffling Fives' hair, “like your mother.” 

“Lovely gifts, children,” said Mrs Hijolu. “Before you leave, I'd like to speak with you Rex.” 

“Alright. You two go back home, I won't be long.” The boys obey their father. 

“Like all children, Fives and Cody need that mother figure,” she said wisely. He sighed; he knew where this was going. 

“You provide that for them and your like a grandma,” Rex pointed out. 

“Just today Cody told me he wished I was his real mother, I didn't have the heart to tell him that I won't be around much longer. Then what? They'll be motherless and their so young.” He had to admit she has a point; she wasn't getting any younger each day, facts can hurt. 

“And where would I find this “mother figure’’?” 

Mrs Hijolu's eyes twinkled knowingly, but she kept her mouth shut. A blush stained his tan cheeks and he shrugged, obviously embarrassed. “I doubt Ashoka feels the same towards me,” frowned Rex. He vowed to never love again, because no other soul would be as pure and as beautiful as Adeline, however, after five years of grieving he was able to move on and find love again. He still showed respect to his late wife. He makes sure her grave is kept, and he has a lot of her stuff still that he's keeping—pictures and whatnot. 

“You don't know for sure,” she said. “You two are a good match and she's wonderful with the children, take it into consideration dear.” 

“I will,” he said, more to himself than to her. “I should go; I don't want them to worry why I've been gone for so long. Thanks for watching them; I really appreciate it.” 

“My pleasure, they are a joy to have around.” 

* * * * 

“How would you like it,” Rex started slowly over dinner, “If Ahsoka lived here ... as a wife?” 

The boys stopped eating and stared at him. “A wife? You mean a Mother?” questioned Fives. 

“That too.” 

“I like her,” was all Cody said. 

“We had a Mom,” Fives frowned. He'd a few memories of his mother and they were very precious to him, he didn't like the idea of Ahsoka taking his real mother's place.

“Fives, Ahsoka cannot ever replace your Mother,” said Rex, noticing the sad expression on his sweet young face, “It is impossible and she knows that. She cares about you both, you know?” 

“I know and I do like her.” Fives felt much better after their discussion. He looked at his mother's beautiful painting of an Endor blue butterfly on the wall and wonders if Ahsoka likes to paint too.

* * *

“I'd would love to,” smiled Ahsoka. “What time should I be there?” 

“Six o'clock is good,” replied Rex. 

“Works here. Bye.” 

“See you soon. Bye.” She ended the call and giggled to herself, feeling like a silly schoolgirl, instead of a single woman of thirty-one. Rex had invited her over to his place for dinner so she was really nervous. She enjoyed a meal there once before and that's when his wife was alive. _I wonder what makes him want to invite me over,_ she thought. 

Ahsoka got ready early she wore a simple dark blue sundress and brown flats. She twirled around and around in front of the mirror, admiring the dress that made her blue eyes pop. On the way to his apartment, she stopped at the market to buy some fizzer-sweet a type of candy for the kids. When she knocked at his door, he answered it. “Hey Ahsoka, come in.” 

She smiled and enters the cozy foyer with warm Wroshyr-wood flooring, a bouquet of Rominaria flowers, and a gorgeous painting done by Adeline of the waterfalls on her homeworld Naboo. As she follows Rex into the spacious and elegant sitting room, something spicy and savory hit her nose and her stomach grumbles. “Whatever your cooking, its making my mouth water,” she said. 

“Kodari-rice and chicken casserole; quick, easy and delicious,” he said as he goes to the kitchen. 

“Can I help with anything?” Ahsoka sat down in one of the cream colored chairs. 

“Thanks, but I'll be done in a few.” 

She hears the front door open and close and Fives and Cody’s bickering. Their eyes lit up when they walked into the sitting area. “Ahsoka” they said at the same time. 

“Hi boys,” she grinned. 

“Come and wash your hands,” Rex told them.

She did so as well before bringing the casserole to the dining room table. The chandelier glitters in the natural light flowing through the clari-crystalline windows. _He sure did marry into a wealthy family,_ Ahsoka thought. Like the Naberrie family, House Flerrango were a prominent family hailing from Naboo, with many of its members being involved in politics. In fact, they are a distant relative of the Naberrie's; she was painfully reminded of Padmé and even worse, Anakin. 

Rex, Fives, and Cody come in and sit down; she pulls out a chair and takes a seat. He removes the glass lid from the casserole, closing her eyes she inhaled the aroma.

“My favorite!” Cody licks his lips.

Her heart melted and she spoons casserole onto her plate and takes a bite; the savoriness of it hit her tongue in an explosion of flavor and made her taste buds burst. “Oh. Wow. This is great.” If she'd looked at him she would have seen a blush blossoming on his cheeks. 

“I'm glad you're enjoying it.” 

Ahsoka started a conversation with the brothers, asking fun questions like if you could have any creature for a pet, what would it be? If you could make any vegetable against the law, which one would it be? Rex would watch her interacting with his son's when she was not looking, and she could feel his gaze on her like the warmth of the sun. 

“What is the most funniest thing you have ever seen?” Fives asked her, sipping his blue milk. 

She thought for a moment. “Your father lugging around an an astromech.” She gives him a teasing glance. “He was lumbering along and insisted that he would never carry one again.” The boys broke into a fit of giggles. 

“I invite you over for dinner and this is how you treat me?” Rex sent her a glare; it wasn't a _real _glare, it was more of a playful glare. Her eyes were laughing. 

The dinnerware is brought to the kitchen, washed and put away. Ahsoka gives Fives and Cody the fizzer-sweet, they popped the yellow-orange candy into their mouths and smiled broadly. “Mmm, thank you.” 

“Your welcome.”

Rex tells them to get ready for bed, they say their goodnights and she watched them head upstairs to their chambers. “Thank you for dinner Rex.” 

“My pleasure,” he smiled. “I invited you for a specific reason. Can we sit?” He waved her to the sofa, and she took a seat. “I have fallen for you. You're so good to Fives and Cody, and if I could choose a woman to be the mother figure in my children's lives, it would be you Ahsoka without a doubt.” 

Her heart is bursting with emotions and she feels like her body is too small to contain it all. Tears pricked her eyes. “Oh Rex, I love you too,” she breathed, “I have for a very long time. It was so painful watching you love somebody else, realizing that no matter how much I loved you, it wouldn't change the fact that it was just on my end. And I care deeply for Fives and Cody, they're a bright light in my life.” 

For a moment he gazed at her, his eyes shining softly. She wanted more than anything to kiss him right now. Slowly she leaned in, her lips trailed over his, soft, letting him adjust to the idea of the kiss before pressing her lips firmly against his. Rex cupped her face gently in his hands, holding it in place; her muscles turned into warm liquid, and she melted into his touch, wishing this could last forever.

Epilogue 

“You may now seal your marriage,” said the pastor.

Rex held Ahsoka's hands and they kissed with all of the love and sweetness their vows had earlier shown. After the kiss, she retrieves her flowers and holds them in her right hand. They turn and face the audience, holding one hand. The guests applauded. Mrs Hijolu uses her handkerchief to dry her cheeks—Ahsoka's friend Palakwi is beaming. 

Rex looked at his beautiful bride and realized their happily ever after had just started. He couldn't be more happier. “I love you Ahsoka.” 

She looked up into his handsome face, her heavenly deep-blue eyes showing faithfulness and loyalty. “You're my dream come true.” 

Within the first year of their marriage they welcomed a baby girl, Olaata Fett. She'd her mother's eyes, her father wrapped around her pinky, and two good protective brothers. They were a happy family. Ahsoka had shown him that you can love more than one person in your lifetime. Rex was no less happy than he was—just a different kind of joy. 


	3. Morning Delights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing more Ahsoka and Rex love than waking up each morning to each other.

Upon waking, Rex burrowed himself into the toasty, soft sheets. He rubbed the remainders of sleep from his eyes and gazed at the beauty sleeping beside him. Adoration shines on his face, and he lovingly strokes Ahsoka's lekku with his fingertips then kissed her on the lips tenderly. He felt her hands slide around his neck, and she whispered, “I love you.” 

Truly she was the best sight to see every morning.

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Its always a good day for Ahsoka when she wakes up next to her love. She loved the feeling she got being cuddled against his chest, with his arms embracing her, a strong feeling of being safe and loved much, and that nothing could happen because he was there for her, always. Ahsoka murmured small endearments as she caressed Rex's face, and lays her head upon his chest listening to the steady beating of his heart that belongs to her, and only her. 

Truly he was the best sight to see every morning.

~ ~ ~ ~ 


	4. A Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashoka and Rex welcome their first ad'ika

The wind blows across a large field of turu-grass making ripples, a little bit like it would make on water. Moonlight pours through the windows of a little house that sits upon a hill overlooking the field. It had been five years since the end of the Clone Wars, and the former Jedi Ashoka Tano and clone Captain Rex decided to settle down on the peaceful world—Shili. Things had changed between them in that time. Ashoka had grown and was showing signs of her female maturity and Rex was noticing, although he had tried miserably to hide it. He initiated the first kiss; it took place in the rainforest under a tree abloom in huge red flowers. Rex said it was an “accident” but she could tell that he was lying. They had found themselves as something more than companions from that day fourth. 

Ahsoka chuckled at the memory and placed a hand on her swollen belly; the product of their love was growing in her womb. “What are you chuckling about?‘ asked Rex as he leaned against the doorway, the moonlight bathed him in a silver radiance.

“Our first kiss,” she replied softly.

He smiled and covered the short distance between them, leaning down he placed his lips over hers. Ahsoka hummed and her arms crept up around his neck he grunted in approval and pulled her closer. “Come back to bed Soka, its lonely without you.”

She nodded and allowed Rex to carry her bridal style to their bedroom. “I wonder who she’ll take after,” he said quietly, caressing her stomach.

“You really think its going to be a girl?”

He looked up at her with a tender expression and her heart melted. “Yes, and she will resemble her beautiful mother, I see her in my dreams—she’s _perfect.”_

Ahsoka stroked his cheekbone. “Than I hope I can fullfil your desire, and our next child will be a mini you.”

“Whatever their gender is,” began Rex, planting a tender kiss on her belly, “I will shower them with love.” 

“I know you will, you will be an amazing father.”

* * *

Gradually, the sun fills the sky with its brilliance and a warm glow, its rays shine through the cream curtains. Rex gazed at the sleeping beauty curled up beside him, Ashoka looked stunning in the light of the rising sun. He kisses her softy on the forehead and gets out of bed, putting on his clothes from yesterday then heading to the kitchen to put a mixed-berry pie Ashoka baked in the oven for breakfast. The kitchen is filled with an sweet aroma. Once it has cooled down, he cut a piece and enjoys it with a cup of steaming caf.

“Morning, Rexter,” Ashoka chirped as she leaves the bedroom, giving him a kiss before making for herself a cup of tea. 

After breakfast, hand in hand, they stroll through the luscious rainforest. Exotic birds sing and in the distance is the sound of a beautiful waterfall. It become a routine for them after the war to escape to nature, it soothes the soul. The pair sit beneath that tree abloom in huge red flowers; its cheerfulness attracted the pollinators. Ahsoka laid down with her head in his lap and Rex began to gently stroke a lek; her lekku these days are far more sensitive than usual, can swell up and become sore. Frisson started in her head-tails and spread throughout her body.

She closed her eyes and listened to him read a novel on his datapad; it was full of adventure—action, and romance. But he could never read through a whole dreamy scene without Ahsoka and her crazy, pregnancy hormones wanting him to make steamy romance to her. It definitely does not help that the main character was a ruggedly handsome soldier. She reopened her eyes and glanced at her chrono around her dainty wrist it read: 9:25._ “_I have to get back to the house for my check up. Kota wants to see me at 9:30,” she informed. Kota Kaal was the midwife of the local tribe.

“Alright, I enjoyed our time together,” he said smiling.

Ahsoka leaned up and kissed him, his rough stubble scratching against her chin in the most delicious way. “So did I.” 

Back at the house, she cleaned the few breakfast dishes and used the refresher. When she came out, she heard a knock at the door. “I got it,” Rex called from the kitchen. She lay down on the bed. 

“Hello Rex,” Kota greeted him as she stepped inside the house. 

“Its nice to see you, ma’am. Ahsoka is in the bedroom,” he said. 

The midwife nodded and enters the room with Rex following behind, taking a seat in a chair beside the bed. Kota had yellow skin and her lekku were as long as Shaak Ti’s. Her face showed the knowledge and care of a good midwife. “How have you been lately, Ahsoka?” Kota asked the young woman.

“I’ve been well, and the tea you gave me has greatly helped my aches and pains,” said Ashoka. 

“I’m pleased to hear.” Kota asked more important questions such as: her sleep patterns, diet and prenatal vitamin use. Ahsoka’s blood pressure and weight gain was checked on also fundal height, or belly size, and fetal growth ect... 

“You and your little one are in good shape, and your daily walks in nature is wonderful,” the midwife said with a smile. “Do you any further questions you need answers to?”

Ahsoka thought for a moment then shook her head. “Do you Rex?” she asked.

“I’m all good,” was his response. 

Ahsoka scheduled another appointment at the same time two weeks from now. Rex saw Kota to the door and when he returned to the bedroom, Ahsoka gasped and started to gently rub her baby bump. “Did they kick?” he asked, with a grin. 

“Yes,” she said, patting the space beside her. He sat down and rested his head on her abdomen. 

“This is your buir speaking and I just want you to know how much I love you, and I can’t wait to see you and hold you close.” 

Unshed tears wet her lashes, and she began to gently rub her belly, saying warmly, “Mama loves you with all her heart.”

Rex’s lips brushed hers, softly, delicately, like butterfly wings but Ahsoka didn’t want a gentle kiss, she craved passion... fire. She hungrily pushed him back, mouth open, tongue pushing past his clenched teeth. Their love making was ardent and afterwards she laid in his arms, her breast heaved, and her blue eyes shone blissfully as she looked at him. “Now that’s how a man wants to be loved,” Rex said in a breathless whisper.

* * *

The months passed in a blur and Ashoka’s due date was drawing ever closer much to hers and Rex’s excitement. It was midnight when it happened — when her water broke. “Rex,” she whispered, shaking his shoulders. He groaned and rolled onto his back, looking at her through blurry eyes. “Its time.” That’s all he needed to hear for him to jump out of bed and throw on his pajama top. Her baby blues widened and she laughed softly, but her expression quicky changes to pain and she clutches her belly. 

Rex contacts Kota Kaal and as they wait for her, he presses a damp cloth to her lekku. “I’m scared,” she said in a small voice. He kissed her softly and placed a hand upon her warm cheek, caressing it with his thumb. 

“I will be by your side the whole time, cyar’ika,” he promised, his voice was deep and soothing to her montrals. There was a knock on the door and he left the bedroom to answer it. Kota stepped in and hurried to the room. Rex watched as she closed the curtains outside rain pattered lightly on the window and the wind howled eerily. But inside it was dry and warm and safe. The candles were lit; casting a soft, intimate glow around the bed. 

“Are you ready, dear?” Kota said in a motherly tone. Ashoka takes in a deep breath and nods, her grip on Rex’s hand tightened a little. Her face scrunched up and she lets out a cry as she pushed. There is a primal rhythm to her sounds; deep, long, low groans, and those supporting her are aware of her awesome strength she is gathering through her exhaled breaths. His heart goes out for her but it also swelled with love and respect. 

“Just one more,” Kota encourages. 

“You’ve got this, Ashoka,” Rex inspirits. “You’re amazing and strong and I love you.” 

Thunder rumbled in the starry night sky. Ashoka squeezed back her tears and gives a big push. “Aaaah!” Now she fell flatly back on her pillows, the very breath gone out of her. 

Suddenly, a powerful cry filled the air — their newborns first cry was magical. “A healthy baby girl,” Kota said sweetly. 

“A girl,” Rex beamed, a single tear rolls down his cheek. 

Kota carefully placed the mewling, squirming baby on its mother’s chest, then left the room to give the new parents some privacy with their new daughter. Ashoka’s heart was bursting with love and joy for her precious daughter. Her lips quivered and soon the tears fell. “She’s... she’s _perfect_,” the mother cooed over her baby. 

When it was Rex’s turn to hold his ad’ika, he felt a sudden rush of emotions. He’d never experienced that before and didn’t know how to put those feelings into words. He feels complete, in a way that not even Ashoka could make him feel. “What should we name her?” he asked as he nuzzled the baby’s soft cheek. 

“I thought Amerla would do nicely. It means _a _giftin Togruti.”

“She is our priceless gift.” Amerla was barely able to wrap her tiny hand around her father’s thumb, and she fixated her large, innocent blue eyes on his face. “You look just like your mama, and I promise to love and spoil you just as I do with your mama.” Rex was extremely proud of his baby daughter and anyone could see it on his face. 

“My little Amerla,“ whispered Ashoka, her eyes shine with tears and she kissed her nursing daughter. Rex kissed his love and then his daughter — a blissful family they were. 

Epilogue 

Two years later they welcomed their son — Anakin Rex Tano. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mandalorian translate:  
Ad’ika = Little One  
Cyar’ika = Darling, sweetheart, beloved  
Buir = Father/Mother


	5. Together Under the Sunset.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex decides to leave the army and join Ahsoka when she walked away from the Order to a new chapter of their lives.

“Wait! Ahsoka!” said an all-too-familiar voice. One that tugged at her heartstrings.

_ Rex..._

Ahsoka stopped in her tracks and slowly turns around. Rex is jogging over to her, then came to a slow walk as he got closer. “Ahsoka... please don’t leave me,” he pleaded, removing his bucket and clipping it onto his utility belt.

Tears spilled over her cheeks. _“_I'’m not leaving _you_,” she said with quivering lips. “I’m leaving the Order; this is a descension I have to make for myself.” 

Rex shook his head firmly. “I’ll do anything to make you stay._ R_emember the countless of times you’d say that you would never leave my side? The future you wanted to share with me? Doesn’t that mean anything to you? Don’t you love me?”

Ahsoka choked on a sob. “Of course I love you Rex,” she said cupping his cheek, “and I meant all those things from the bottom of my heart.”

Rex moved her hand away. “Then stay if you mean it!” he said earnestly. “Don’t go, please cyar’ika, without you I feel empty_. _You remind me everyday of how I’m more than just a tool bred for war...” 

Ahsoka petite body shook with the flowing tears. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. “Come with me,” she whispered, taking his hands in hers 

Rex’s eyes opened wide. “I can’t do that,” he said. “You don’t know how much I wish I could, but I’m a clone, bonded to the army and Republic. You weren’t born to be a Jedi but I exist only to be a soldier. I don’t have a choice.”

“Go with her,” Anakin said in a cool voice. He had been listening to their heartbreaking conversation in the shadows. 

His jaw dropped. “S-sir...?” 

“Rex,” Anakin sighed, but his eyes softened, “I’m giving you permission to go.”

The clone couldn’t believe what he was hearing but he smiled broadly and grabbed his lovers hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. He was a free man. Together they descended the Temple’s grand steps under the sunset—to a new life. 


	6. Just Admit it Rex!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka is fully aware that Rex has feelings for her. He stutters, stumbles, and blushes around her which she thinks is adorable. But here’s the annoying part, he won’t admit it. So, Ahsoka decides to flirt with a “certain senator” and go out with him, hoping that the outcome will be Rex admitting he’s gone sweet on her. And she’s positive its going to work.

Ahsoka watched as Commander Fox and his men handcuffed the criminals that attacked the Senate Building. The Chancellor and a few senators were working on a top secret project that would have a considerable amount of benefit for the Republic winning the war. Count Dooku was suspicious and hired bounty hunters and mercenaries to get their sly hands on this vital information and bring it back to him. Palpation, aware of this plot, called up Anakin; what better than a Jedi _especially,_ Anakin Skywalker to keep on the guard and save the day. In return, Anakin brought along his Padwan and best trooper Captain Rex. 

She directed her gaze at her Master who was being praised by the Chancellor. He folded his hands over his chest, looking very very pleased indeed.

“The general soaking up like a sponge the admiration,” Rex chuckled, standing beside her with his hands clasped behind his back. 

“Ahsoka!” an all-too-familiar voice said.

She turned and sees a tall, handsome teenage boy with dark hair, not a strand out of place, approaching her. 

_ Senator Bontari. _

He gave her a charming smile a smile he knew girls swooned over; perhaps in the past Ahsoka would have, but the soldier beside her already had her heart. _If only he’d kriffing admit, _she thought and then suddenly an idea pops up into her head and she has to give herself a pat on the back. “Lux,” she said, her voice pleasantly smooth. Rex’s throat went dry. “How nice to see you. Its been too long.” 

A rosy blush dusted his cheeks. “Yes, yes it has. Umm... I—I was wondering if your free? or do you have Jedi duties to attend?” 

“Not as of right now. Why?” 

Lux scratched the back of his head. “I thought we could get a caf and take a walk in the park, catch up on how things are going.” 

Ahsoka didn’t have see Rex’s hands to know he curled them into a fist. “I would enjoy that,” she said, lightly touching his arm. “It’ll be like that time when we strolled through your gardens on Raxus.” He nodded and smiled broadly at the memory. “I’ll see around in the barracks later on, Rex.” 

“Right, sir,” he said trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. He watched her walk off with him and his heart lurched painfully in his chest at the sight. 

* * *

Ahsoka passed through the automatic doors of the clone barracks. The slight heel on her leather buckled boots clicked on the glossy white floors as she walked down the brightly lit corridors. She’d to admit she enjoyed Lux’s company but Rex was always there, hanging out in the back of her head. 

She enters the mess hall finding the captain sitting at one of the long tables with his face slouched in his hand and appearing gloomy. She sat down beside him. He didn’t even so much glance her way. “You don’t look happy, Rexter. What’s wrong?” she asked softly, taking his hand in hers. 

“Nothing,” he said with a touch of coldness in his tone. “How was _your_ day?” 

“Oh, it was good. Lux is a fun guy to hang out with.” 

He clenched his jaw something she found to be very sexy. “I’m sure it was.” There was a hint of envy in his voice. “I have reports to fill out. I’ll see you around kid.” He rose and left. Filling out reports was an excuse to leave; her presence caused him a lot of pain. Ahsoka can feel it through the Force and she got to her feet, following him to his quarters. 

“Commander, why are you following me?” He stopped outside his door. 

“I need to speak with you,” was her reply. The the door slid open and she stepped inside the simple room. 

“Sir, your not supposed to be here.” Rex tried not to let his inappropriate thoughts stray far. 

“Oh?” She raised what would have been an eyebrow if she’d hair. “Its not like anything is going to... _happen_?” 

Rex shot her a glare and sat down at his desk taking out his datapad and stylus, getting to work on writing out battle reports he didn’t have. Ahsoka wasn’t going to have it; she takes his things away, tosses them on his bed and and crossed her arms. “Sir, what the hell?!” 

“I’m so done, Captain! I know that you have feelings for me. I know that your jealous that I went out with Bontari, you think I don’t notice it but I do. I can feel your emotions right now in the Force. So for fek sakes just admit it, Rex!” 

“I like you as a friend and fellow comrade_ only_,” he declared but his deep blush proved her right. 

Ahsoka gave an exasperated sigh. “Care to explain why it is your cheeks are flushed, Captain?” 

“Clones don’t blush.” 

She gritted her teeth. “Don’t give me that ‘clones don’t do this, clones don’t do that,’ crap!” She then backed him up against the wall and he made a surprised noise. 

“Com—” 

Her soft lips crashed against his with hunger. Rex was too stunned to do anything, but he slowly regained his composure and returns her kiss with enthusiasm. Their heads spin wilder than a whirlpool and every last puff of breath was knocked from their lungs. They let out their forbidden desires into the kiss, their hands roamed over each others bodies. A moan escaped his mouth as Ahsoka drew the kiss deeper and deeper. The pair eventually pull away coming up for air. His hands were large, nearly spanning her waist and she felt delicate and feminine as he held her. “I love the feeling I get when you hold me,” she murmured. 

His face grew hot and he drops his hands to his sides. 

She frowned. “Of course you just had to go and do that.” 

“I’m sorry”—his expression and tone were anything but understanding—“but this is all very wrong. This completely goes against your Code, and clones are not allowed to form intimate bonds with their Jedi. It would be quite foolish.” He winced slightly at his bluntness. 

His words feel as if someone punched her in the gut. She felt stupid and humiliated, she takes a big step backwards. She should have listened to the Jedi warning—don’t let your emotions cloud your judgment. She fought back the tears and turned on her heels heading for the exit. “You’re right,” she responded with a bitter laugh. “It was very silly of me to fall for you... a _clone.” _

Her words sting, like sharpnel and brought tears to his eyes; Ahsoka tried not to care but failed miserably—she loves him after all. But she opens the door anyway and is about to leave but stopped when his small, brittle voice reached her montrals. 

“Don‘t go.” Rex slowly walks towards her and cups her face with one hand. He dipped his head and captured her lips. This kiss was different, although fiery like the last one, it was more gentle, slow and tender. His hands skim down her arms and settled on her hips, drawing them against his. The simple act makes her insides mush, and she brought her arms up around his neck. He smiled and withdrew. “I don’t want to lose you to rules and regulations. Your worth the risk.” Ahsoka looked up at him and he found himself drowning in her blue depths. He brushed away the tear rolling down her cheek.

“I’m very sorry for what I said. I wish so much that I could take it back,” she said and hangs her head in guilt. 

He gently grabbed her chin to lift her head up, forcing her to meet his gaze. “I forgive you, I knew you didn’t really mean it.” 

She has to stand on her tippy toes to kiss him. Her heart was brimming with joy. Her mission was a success. 


	7. Light in a Darkened World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka provides a source of comfort and peace for Rex after the Umbaran massacre

A gunship landed in the Resolute’s hanger bay. Weary soldiers stepped out—some headed to the gym to let off steam while others went to the barracks. Captain Rex silently goes to his private quarters. He stripped off his armor and sat down on the bed. As much as he tried to hold it in, the anguish came out like an uproar from his throat in the form of a silent scream; there was a rawness to it, like the pain was still an open wound. 

_“CT-7567, are you reading me?” _

_“I asked you a question, CT-7567.” _

_“Do I make myself clear, CT-7567?” _

_“CT-7567, do you have a malfunction in your design?” _

_“CT-7567, where are you?” _

_“I’m surprised you were able to figure it out—for a clone.” _

_“I will not be undermined by creatures bred in some laboratory!” _

Rex curled his hands into a fist so tight, that his knuckles turned white. At the end of day that is all he was, a creature bred in some laboratory—a person who shared the same face with millions of others, a disposable number, _expandable_. _Why think otherwise?_ he thought. He lays down wallowing in his misery, feeling very unlike himself for he always checked his emotions, making sure that they never overruled him. But right now Rex just wanted to sink into the cold darkness and despair. He failed as a leader but more importantly as a brother. He really should’ve listened to Fives from the beginning. _But instead, I acted like the unthinking droid I am. _

He buried his face into his pillow. The door slid open but he doesn’t hear for his ears were filled with the screams of his dying brothers, the sound of gunshots, and Krell’s booming voice reminding him of what he truly is, the cruel truth that every clone tried to bury deep within. Suddenly, Rex feels a warm, comforting, weight on top of his back and a voice speaks that is soothing to his ears. 

“Rex, what’s wrong?” his lover asked softly. “I sensed your distress all the way from my quarters. I’m here if you want to talk; I _always_ am.” Ahsoka moves off him so that way he can sit up. He tries to hide his tear-streaked face from her, but she cupped his face and turns his head towards her, her thumb gently caressed his cheekbone. “Don’t feel ashamed, its okay for a _man_ and _soldier_ to cry. Its a proven fact that crying makes one stronger and healthier. Please, tell me what makes you so... angry and depressed.” 

Rex told her everything that occurred as soon as General Skywalker was given orders by the Chancellor to leave Umbara for Coruscant. When he was finished, he choked on a sob and his shoulders heaved with great emotions. Tears flowed out of her large blue eyes and she looked furious.

“I am appalled,” she said hotly. “If I could, I would bring him back from the dead and take great pleasure in killing him myself.” 

“I don’t understand how he a—a _Jedi_ could do this.” Rex grimaced and a wave of nausea comes over him. His unwavering faith in the peacekeepers has been shattered... _almost_. Skywalker and Kenobi were good Jedi, he still trusted them. And the young woman beside him was one too but she’d broken her Code for _him_. 

“He was no Jedi, Rex, I want you to understand that. Obi-Wan and Anakin are good examples of who Jedi’s are. Well... maybe not Anakin because he’s always breaking the Code but you get what I mean. He’d never think of doing something like _this_. Although Krell wasn’t a Sith, he was on the route to becoming one. The Sith are destructive and only look out for themselves, but Jedi’s are peaceable and selfless.” 

He sighed and rested his head on her chest, listening to the rhythm of her heartbeat. “For the first time in my life I was honestly... _scared_,” he shudders. 

“Of could you were, Rexie. But know this, that when I’m around no harm will find you. You can always find security and hope in me, I’ll be there for you no matter what, if not in person I’ll find a way because I love you so very much.” 

Her loyalty brought tears to his eyes. He looked up at her and smiled. She pressed a supportive and loving kiss on his lips.

She was his _light in his darkened world. _


	8. A Kiss in the Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex and Ahsoka have a snowball fight and share their first kiss.

Rex was sitting beneath a tree its branches were naked and covered with a blanket of powdery snow. The 501st mission had taken them to the icy world Toola, with the operation of taking out a Separatist supply base. Rex breathed in deeply that fresh, cold, clean winter air and then suddenly something hits his armored back. Startled, the soldier whips out his blasters, jumps to his feet and looks around but sees nothing, except the few trees that dot the landscape. There’s snickering coming from behind the tree closets to him and he rolled his eyes. 

“All right Commander, you got me,” Rex said, holstering his weapons.

The young Togruta jumps out from behind her hiding spot and broke into a fit of giggling. He starts creating a perfect snowball. 

Ahsoka stopped giggling when she’s hit with it on the shoulder. “Let the snowball fight begin, Captain,” she declared. 

They began to chase each other and laugh. Rex hides behind a tree watching her search for him, occasionally she added more snow to her already large snowball. Finally she spotted him and grins a predators grin, “Ha!” and attempts to throw the snowball but since its fairly large like a snowman’s head, she ends up falling backwards. 

He snorted and walked towards her. “Too big for your dainty self,” he teased. 

“I’m not dainty!” But her eyes are shining and her face has a healthy glow. His breath caught in his throat. “Well are you just gonna stand there or help me up?” 

Rex blushed and extends his hand, she takes it and he pulled her up but she wobbles on her feet and loses her balance taking him with her. “Maybe I’m just not meant to get up,” she said with a breathless laugh. 

“Yeah, maybe.” 

The pair suddenly realize how close their faces are. He feels her warm, sweet breath on his cheeks, and her heart is beating rapidly that she couldn’t get a decent breath. Their anxious and embarrassed and are wanting the other one to close the space. Rex watched her eyes flutter, then close. Ahsoka feels his hot breath on her lips. Their lips meet and there’s this _spark_ of magic they’ve never experienced in locking eyes or when their hands “accidentally” brush. The kiss is gentle, deep and slow. Fire spreads throughout his whole body. Her lekku twitch with excitement and pleasure. Their completely lost in each other. 

When they pull away, they avoid eye contact out of awkwardness and all the other crazy, messy pool of emotions that’s happening. Well, you gotta look at them at some point, so that’s what they do. Ahsoka doesn’t know what to say so she just smiled and looked at him shyly. Rex chuckled nervously. He helped her to her feet and together they walked to the camp site. Their hands brush, they gave sideway glances on the way; both of them are feeling very giddy. The kiss offered a little insight into their future of many more that were to come. 


	9. Hidden Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka saves Rex from a dooming fate during the escape from Kadavo, while struggling to keep her feelings for him hidden.

When the last of her people were saved, Ahsoka boarded the gunship and immediately felt something was wrong. “Where’s Rex?” she asked. 

Obi-Wan’s eyes were full of sorrow. “He was killed... I’m so sorry.” 

_ No... No! _She tapped into the Force to see for herself and amazingly she feels his Force-signature. Its faint. But he’s alive and that’s all she needed to know to order her Master not to comm Master Plo to fire on the facility. 

“Ahsoka,” Anakin said firmly, “I’m not having you go back in there so you can be killed!” 

“I’m saving Rex no matter what! This is not up for discussion, Master.” Following that, Ahsoka orders the pilot to turn back. “Master Plo, Captain Rex is still in the facility. Do not fire on it, I repeat do not fire on it,” she stressed over her comlink. 

“I won’t, you have my word. But do be cautious and quick,” Koon replied. 

The Togruta jumps out of the gunship—which was above the docking bay—and gracefully landed on her feet, running like the wind into the facility and taking Zygerrians down in the process. 

“She reminds me of someone, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said with a hint in his tone and a wry smile. That _someone _he was referring to was none other than his former Padawan who’d without second thoughts risk his life to rescue a _certain _Nabooian senator. 

* * *

Meanwhile, in the facility, Ahsoka was catching her breath. _This a huge place, Rex could be anywhere,_ she thought. Walking down a dimly lit hallway it splits going to the right, going to the left. But which way? She sinks further into the Force listening attentively to what it has to tell her “_Go right” _and so she does. 

The hallway is lined with cells and as Ahsoka neared the end, she strongly feels him—just behind the blast door. The door slid open and she enters the cell; its gloomy, tiny, cold. With the aid of her keen Togrutan eyesight she spotted Rex in a corner, slowly she approaches him. His arms are raised above his head, wrists chained to the wall, ankles shackled. The sight makes her sick to the stomach anyone that does such evil to the innocent—_especially,_ to the man she loves—makes her blood boil.

Ahsoka crouched down before him. His bottem lip is split, dried with blood. His face is bruised and bloodied. His once white tunic is bloodied and ripped. And his chest that raises and falls slowly, bears the marks of being slashed with an electro-whip. All in all Rex looks _awful_.

“Rex,” she spoke as softly as she could. He keeps his eyes shut and he doesn’t move a muscle. Fear clutched her throat. “Rexter!” 

Suddenly, his eyes flung open and she saw cold dread in them but also _anger; s_he found herself smiling broadly at that, for nothing could take away her captains fighting spirit. Giving up was not in his book-of-experience. 

“C-commander,” Rex said in a frail voice; it didn’t sound like him at all. 

“Its me. I’m here to save your shebs.” 

His smile is weak. 

With her shoto she frees him from his chains and carefully helps him to his feet. The blood dripping down his bare torso smeared on her hand and she grimaced. Rex groans, gingerly wraps one arm around his abdomen. “I think I broke a few ribs.” 

Ahsoka wanted to tell him that everything was going to be okay, and that when he was with her pain wouldn’t find him, but all through a _kiss—_sometimes a kiss can perfectly say things when words just can not express. Not wanting to ruin their friendship or professional relationship, she buried her desires like she has to do everyday and says, “You’ll be out of this dreary cell and in the medbay soon. I got you, Rex.” 

They cross the small distance for the exit. The door swooshed open and standing before them is a fat Zygerrian. “Where do you think your going with that clone?” he growled, whipping out an electro-whip. 

She feels the clone shudder in her arms. She uses Force-choke, then slams the slaver into the wall. Rex’s eyes widened. “You’ll never know now,” she said vehemently. She turned to Rex and her eyes softened. “Let’s get outta here.” 

The pair encounter more furious Zygerrians out in the halls but Ahsoka wipes them out. _Hurt Rex, you die. _Finally, they make it out and board the gunship when he passes out.

* * *

Aboard a Republic cruiser, Rex is whisked off to the medical center. Ahsoka attempts to go in but Kix says that the captain will need privacy and then the door closed. The chevrons on her lekku darkened and she pressed her back against the wall. She’d wait no matter how long. 

“Snips.” 

She drew her gaze away from the door and toward her Master. “What if I hadn’t asked Obi-Wan where Rex was? I would’ve believed that he was alright until it was too late. What if I hadn’t gotten to him as fast as I did? He’d be”—her voice cracked—“dead. Master Plo would have...” she couldn’t finish her sentence, for horrid, vivid images of the facility burning down creeps into her mind. Tears spilled down her cheeks. 

Anakin wrapped his arms around the shaking girl and rubs her back soothingly. “Try not to dwell on the ‘what ifs’ that won’t do you any good. You bravely rescued him, and Kix will see to it that Rex is back on his feet.” 

“I guess your right,” she snivelled and wiped her face on her sleeve. 

“I always am.” She gave him a cheeky smile, but he still looks pretty confident in his belief. His expression turned more serious. “Ahsoka, remember the Code.” 

“I can’t help it, Master.” 

“I understand.” 

“You do?” 

“I do. But remember, always put purpose before your feelings.” 

“What was my _purpose _back there? Leave Rex to rot in his cell, then die?” Ahsoka exclaimed. 

“No. Just in future events you may not be able to always save him. Try to remember what I told you on Onderon that time, stay focused.” 

“But that doesn’t mean that I won’t try my hardest.”

* * *

Rex still looked weak and pale when she greeted him. “Hey, Commander,” he smiled. 

“_Ahsoka,” _she corrects and sits down in the chair beside his bed. “How are you feeling?” 

He groaned. “Much better than when you found me, but still weak and exhausted.” 

Ahsoka placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “You’ll be back to your old self before you know it.” 

“Thank you, Ahsoka,” Rex said sincerely, “for I would have died if it wasn’t for _you_. I honestly didn’t expect anyone to come back for me... I’m just a clone.” 

She has to bite her tongue to keep herself from telling him just how much he meant to her, how a part of her died when Obi-Wan told her he was dead; a bitter cold and hallow sensation had washed over her. “Clone or not, I’d save you all over again, Rex,” she whispers fervently. 

He met her gaze and his dark eyes warmed, his lips giving into a smile. “I am very fortunate to have you as a friend.” 

Her heart sinks and she can’t bring herself to say anything in fear that she’ll choke up. Instead, she forced a smile. Its a struggle. The more she concealed her feelings for him, the more she fell for him. 


	10. Sweet Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka turns sixteen and receives a special gift from Rex. Annnd . . . other fun things happen too . . .

Ahsoka stood in front of the mirror in her quarters taking in her appearance with pleasure. Today, the Togruta turned sixteen and is officially considered an adult in her culture. _Well, a very young adult, but still, _she thought. Her lekku and montrals have grown in length and pointiness, her face and waist is slimer having loss it’s baby fat making her look mature, and she’s filled out in all the right places.

Padmé had bought her a new outfit it covered her more than the previous one, making her look older. It consisted of a burgundy tunic with a keyhole and her back was visible. A double reddish leather belt with her lightsabers clipped to it, a small pouch in the back, and her traditional Togruta sash hangs in the front. Four armbands on each arm, dark brown fingerless gloves and leather gauntlets. Grey leggings with diamond cutouts on the sides resulting in her sienna skin showing, and lastly red leather buckled boots. 

Suddenly, there’s a knock at the door. “Come in,” she said. The door slid open and her sweet boyfriend enters. “Rex.” She gives him a hug and he kisses the tip of her montrals. 

“Their pointer,” he said with a smile. Ashoka nods with a grin. “No matter your age, your smile always stays lovely and bright. I have something for you, its nothing big but I know you’ll like it.” He reached into the pocket of his kama, takes out a small box and gives it to her. 

She removes the cover, revealing a choker necklace; the thin band is gold as well as the diamond pendent. She kissed him softly and says, “Its beautiful, I shall wear it always. Thank you.” 

“Your welcome. It goes perfectly with your leggings. Happy Birthday.” He put it around her slender neck, and the sixteen year old looks in the mirror with shining eyes. 

“My outfit is now complete,” Ahsoka said gleefully, “as well as my life day.” 

Rex arched his eyebrows and there is a mischievous glint in his golden eyes. He removed his codpiece. “Not _quite _complete.” 


	11. The Guessing Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex and Ahsoka play the guessing game and new feelings arise

Rex was sitting at a table in the barracks cleaning his blasters when his commander comes in, plopping herself down in the plastoid chair beside him and letting out a sigh of despair. 

“What’s wrong, kid?” he asked gruffly, his heart gave a quick, queer little beat. 

“I’m beyond bored,” she grumbled. “What is one to do when not blasting clankers?” 

Rex chuckled, she was beginning to sound like the average clone. “You could finally get around to filling out those reports you say are piling up.” 

Ahsoka groans. “I should but I need motivation.” For a moment silence hung in the air before she broke it. “Do you wanna play a game?” 

He hardly ever played games. “Um, okay. Do you have one in mind?” He placed his clean, almost brand new pistols on the table. 

“Yeah, the guessing game.” 

Rex knitted his eyebrows. “Never heard of it. How does it go?” 

“Well, you have to guess who I am thinking of, by asking questions like what their gender is, what color is their hair or eyes. You get the idea, right?” 

He nodded. 

“Great! Ok, got someone,” she said. 

“Male or female?” he inquired. 

“Female.” 

Rex thinks of all the females he knows which is limited, but one in particular comes to mind. “Does she have elaborate headdresses and hairstyles?” 

“Yes.” 

“Is she involved in politics?”

“Uh-uh.” 

“Is she quite taken with the general?” 

“Oh yes,” Ahsoka giggled. 

“Then it must be Senator Amidala,” Rex smiled. 

“Bingo! Your good at this. Now its your turn.” 

He pondered for a moment, then nodded. 

“Man or woman?” she guessed. 

“Man.” 

“Do they have any hair?” 

“Yes.” 

“What color?” Ahsoka questioned. 

“Aburn,” Rex replied. 

“Uh-uh, I got this. Does he stroke his beard when in deep thoughts?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Is he like _always _lecturing Skyguy?” 

“Seems like it,” Rex snorted. 

“Its gotta be Obi-Wan.”

“Correct.” 

Ahsoka bounced in her seat. “Woohoo! Okay, my turn.” 

“Guy or girl?” he asked. 

“Guy.” 

“Dark skinned?” 

“Yes, but not really dark. He has beautiful skin,” she said and blushes.

His eyebrows arched and his hands clenched under the table. “Tall or short?” 

“Wonderfully tall.” 

This wonderfully tall, beautiful skinned man was rubbing him the wrong way. “Eye color?” There’s an underlying jealousy in his tone. 

“The most gorgeous shade of brown with little flecks of shimmering gold in them,” Ahsoka said dreamily. 

That feeling in the pit of his stomach just won’t quite. “Are you _close_ to them?” 

She sighed dramatically. “We’re... but I want more. Could I give you a hint?” 

Rex nods stiffly. 

“Their apart of the Five-Hundred-First.” 

His jaw dropped slightly. “A c-clone?” 

“Yes...” she whispered, her stripes flushed a deeper shade of blue, almost black. 

“Is it a shiny?” Because if it was, he’ll be sure to have a “little” talk with them. 

Ahsoka burst out laughing. “Hell nah! They’ve _waaaay _too much experience in their book.” She wiped away her tears. 

“I’m not giving up,” Rex said, determinedly, “its not in my program. Is it Appo?” 

“No. I’ll give you another hint, he views me as his little sister.” 

He huffed. “Well everyone in the Five-Hundered-First does, Commander.” 

She frowned. “Unfortunately he does, but not every clone in this legion has a bond with me like he does.” 

Stunned, he was silent, trying to digest what she was saying. He looked at her and blinks a few times. 

Ahsoka tilted her head, a coy smile danced on her lips. “Do you believe you have the answer?” 

He finally spluttered the words out, “Is it... is it _me_?” She bit her lip and nodded, suddenly becoming shy. The sight of her embarrassed—so beautiful to him—made his skin feel warm and butterflies flutter in his stomach. He allowed a giddy smile to spread across his face, behaving very unlike himself; tough and serious. 

Her baby blues opened wide at that. “You—you return my affection?” 

He pulled himself together and gave her a wink. 

Ahsoka squealed, bounced to her feet and kissed his cheek. His stomach flipped-flopped. “This is my favorite game,” he decided.


	12. The Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the kiss we wanted!

“We’ll just fight our way through?” Commander Rex suggested. 

“There’s too many of them and I don’t want to hurt them,” Ahsoka rejects his plan. 

“I hate to tell you this, but they don’t care! This ship is going down and those soldiers, _my brothers_, are willing to die and take you and me along with them!” He tried to say more, but his voice failed him. Brick by brick, the walls that hold him up, make him strong came tumbling down. 

The two stand in silence. He lets the pain of what is happening sink further in. Ahsoka looked at him, her deep blue eyes full of sadness and she slowly removes his helmet, revealing a man bred for battle who has lost countless brothers before, with a tear-streaked face. He looks away, feeling shame and humiliation, but she grabs his chin and turns him to face her, her other hand drifts up to wipe away his tears. 

The golden eyes found the blue. (A/N: sound familiar HP fans?) They both knew it was coming. A shy look before he pulled her face close and their lips met, the moment they had dreamed of for so long. The world was slowly disappearing around them, along with all of their distress, their sorrow and their problems. The only thing that mattered was each other.

Ahsoka felt her hands begin to slide up his chest and encircle his neck, Rex’s come to rest on her hips, as the soft caress become more firm. He savoured her lips and the quickening of her breath that matched his own. A kiss like this was a beginning, a promise of much more to come. When they part, both breathless, she pressed her forehead against his.

“You’re a good solider Rex and so is everyone one of those men down there. They may be willing to die, but _I_ _am_ not the one who is going to kill them,” she said staunchly. 

“Do we surrender then?” 

“No, I think I have a better idea.” 


	13. Rebel Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sudden news change Ahsoka and Rex's life forever—will it be for the better or worse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by dreamingangel

Ashoka stared at the small device in her hand that has changed her life forever. “I can’t believe I’m pregnant.” She shook her head in disbelief and looks at the refresher mirror. _Beside the morning sickness, how did I not notice the other signs? _Her stripes are a more vibrant blue than normal and are greater in width, her orange skin is a few shades darker, and her breasts feel tender, fuller and heavier. “How should I tell him?” Sighing, she leaves their quarters and looks for her husband; finding him in the _Ghost’s _common room, playing Dejarik with Zeb.

“Who’s winning?” she asked. 

“Me,” Zeb smirks, not looking up from the game. 

Rex rolled his eyes. 

“When your done playing this round, I want to speak with you, Rex.” 

He looked a little alarmed. “I can come right now.” 

She smiled, shakes her head. “You finish your game.” 

Ashoka returned to her cabin and lays down upon the bed, folding her hands on her flat stomach and closing her eyes, finding herself entering the state of meditation. Sometime later she hears the door open, familiar soft lips brush the curve of her lekku. Her eyes flutter open and her mouth twisted into a nervous smile. She sat up and patted the spot beside her, Rex sat down. 

“What do you want to tell me?” 

She exhaled very slowly, fidgeted with the hem of her dress. “I–I’m pregnant,” she said in an undertone. A dreadful silence hung in the air, broken when he gasped. “I was stunned too—but we do have an adventurous sex life and well birth control isn’t one hundred percent accurate.” 

“Are we going to keep it? Our lifestyle isn’t suitable for raising a baby.” 

“I don’t know... I want to keep the baby, but I don’t want to give up the rebellion and I know you don’t want to either. I’m more of a rebel than a mother.” 

They tell the Ghost Crew; the group of rebels are shocked but joyous for the couple.

“You two must be so excited,” Hera chirped. 

“We are,” Ahsoka said, hoping she sounded enthusiastic.

* * *

Ahsoka found herself in the copilot’s seat with her hands resting on her belly, lost in a sea of thoughts that night. To think that her nice, toned stomach will be round and big in the months to come. She tries to picture a squalling newborn in her arms and failed. Ahsoka put her head in her hands and cried softly. 

“Ahsoka?” 

The Togruta lifted her head, wipes away the tears rolling down her cheeks. Hera was standing in the entrance of the cockpit. She enters completely and sat down. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“I don’t want to give up the rebellion. I got pregnant at the wrong time. We don’t know what to do—keep the baby or give it up for adoption. What would you do, Hera?” 

“I can see myself being a mother,” she said tenderly. “When the time came for me to give birth, I would do so on my homeworld. I would raise my child, giving them my full devotion, but I would return to my passion once they were old enough to come along. Although motherhood would be the first and foremost thing in my life. I couldn’t imagine giving up my own flesh and blood, knowing that they wouldn’t have knowledge of who their mother is... who gave them _life_—I couldn’t live with that.” 

Ahsoka’s heart squeezed painfully in her chest, she lovingly patted her stomach. Hera’s words deeply touched her. She looked into the Twi’leks face earnestly. “Thank you, Hera.” 

Her eyes smiled. “I’m glad to be of some help. But remember, this is yours and Rex’s decision to make.” 

Ahsoka nodded and says goodnight, then retired to her quarters. She takes off her armor and belt and changes into her pajamas then climbed in next to her sleeping husband. She fell asleep with a smile on her lips, and when morning arrived she told him her decision. 

“Good, because I wanted that too,” Rex said. “This ad’ika is half of us, our family and aliite stay together.”

* * *

The months flew by and before they knew it, she was laying in a hospital bed in labor with her husband right beside her holding her hand. 

“Give me another big push, Mrs Tano,” Dr. Kruzrizung said. 

“You said that the last time,” she snapped and Rex barely stifled a snort. “I still heard it, Rex. Ok... here I go again.” Her grip on his hand grew tighter and she scrunched up her face as she pushed. “Arrrgh!” She collapsed back on the pillows, her breathing was laboured, beads of sweat on her forehead, face hot. 

A baby’s wailing suddenly filled the air, the tired mother was brimming with emotions. “You have a healthy baby boy,” the Lothalite doctor grins. He gives the infant to the medic droid for it to be cleaned, then Rex cuts the umbilical cord. He cradles the child close to his chest, his heart surged with endless love. 

Ahsoka smiled tearfully and it warms her heart to see them bonding. He kissed the soft, wispy yellow hair before gently placing him on his mother’s chest. His big blue eyes found hers and he gurgles. “Hello,” she crooned. “Oh, Rex, _look _at his hands and they are, even to the nails tiny.” 

“He’s perfect all over,” Rex said, his voice thick with emotions. 

He squirmed and moves his head from side to side searching for something. Ah, yes, his mother’s warm, sweet milk. “See how he clings to my finger. I’m sure he knows me already. Rex, he _has _hair—look at the fine little down all over his head.” 

“He has his blue eyes,” he said jubilantly. “Lovely blue eyes like his mother’s.” 

“And hair like his father’s,” she said in a tone of satisfaction, stroking the baby’s little feet. 

“He’s our rebel baby.”

The proud parents couldn’t comprehend how the possibility of giving him up even crossed their minds. 

Epilogue 

Ahsoka and Rex settled down on Lothal to raise their son. Although Little Rexton was the center of their life, they still played a major role in the Rebel Alliance. 

Little Rexton grew in handsomeness day by day and was a centre of worship to adoring parents. He had big dreams; he wished to be a pilot, which Hera and her son Jacen greatly encouraged and was crazy to be a soldier. But becoming a Jedi like his mother before him sounded marvelous too! 

Not a day went by that Ahsoka and Rex regretted not giving their son up for adoption, because at the end of the day he was far more important than any Rebellion, and aliit always stay together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mandalorian translate: Aliit = Family
> 
> Although Rex dyed his hair blonde, (information is on Wookieepdia) I still liked the idea of their son being a blonde.


	14. Here’s to love, laughter and happy ever after!

“Oh, Ahsoka, you look so elegant,” Padmé complimented. 

“Like a princess,” young Leia added, her pink tiara was crooked. 

“Thank you both,” she smiled and looked into the mirror; she wore a simple but perfectly fitted lace gown that looks as though it were designed just for her. Her new blue jeweled headdress shines brilliantly in the morning light and enhanced her eyes. 

“Its time,” Padmé informed. 

Ahsoka gave a laugh that sounded a bit nervous, but it was a happy and beautiful bride who came down the old, carpeted stairs that Centaxday morning, slim and shining-eyed, with her arms full of millaflowers. Anakin, waiting for her in the hall below, looked up at her with fatherly eyes. 

“It seems like it was just yesterday this young Togruta stepped out of a shuttle, insisting that she has been sent by Master Yoda to serve under Anakin,” he said with a suspicious moisture in his eyes. “What happened to her?” 

“She grew up,” Ahsoka said, her voice cracked. “I’m not a bit changed—not really. I’ll always be your Snips.” 

Padmé dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief.

The veil flowed gracefully behind her as walked down the aisle to her wed her soulmate. And it all hit her. She was _getting married. _Ahsoka was overcome with emotions. Rex’s adoring gaze never left her. His heart was full of love and joy. Was he, a _clone,_ worthy of her? Could he make her as happy as he hoped? If he failed her—if he could not measure up to her standard of manhood—then, as her slender hand slipped into his, as she gave him a radiant smile, all doubt was swept away. 

“From this day forward, I choose you, my beloved Ahsoka, to be my lawfully wedded wife,” Rex began, “to live with you and smile with you; to stand by your side, and sleep in your arms; to be joy to your heart, and to bring out the best in you always, and for you, to be the most that I can. I promise to laugh with you in good times, to struggle with you in bad; to wipe away your tears with my hands; to comfort you with my body; to share with you all my riches and honors; to play with you as much as I can until we grow old; and, still loving each other sweetly and gladly, until death does us part.” 

A tear rolled down her cheek and silence was all around. She cleared her throat to proceed. “From this day forward, I choose you, my beloved Rex, to my lawfully wedded husband. To live with you and smile with you; to stand by your side, and sleep in your arms; to be joy to your heart, and to bring out the best in you always, and for you, to be the most that I can. I promise to laugh with you in good times, to struggle with you in bad; to share with you all my riches and honors; to play with you as much as I can until we grow old; and, still loving each other sweetly and gladly, until death does us part.” 

“I now pronounce you husband and wife,” the priest announced. “You may kiss the bride.” 

Rex drew her close and kissed her. When the couple parted, they turn toward the merry guests. Riyo Chuchi embraced her friend warmly. 

“Congratulations, best wishes on this wonderful journey, as you build your new lifes together.” 

“_Thank you,_ Riyo.” 

Many photos were taken of the happy couple before they go to their reception, which was held outside on the Skywalker’s lovely property. Everything was lavish; lanterns, flowers, a variety of colorful foods which of course Rex’s brothers are very pleased with. 

“This looks like it come straight out of a dream,” Ahsoka said in awe as she enters the white tent. 

Her husband and friend, Satine _Kenobi_ agreed. 

Rex slid his arm around her waist and guided her to the dance floor. She looked up at him, her face aglow and placed a sweet kiss on his lip, then laid her head upon his shoulder and closed her eyes. Rex thought of nothing else but the woman in his arms. He tasted of happiness so rare that he wondered if the angels did not envy him. 

“Don’t they look like the princesses and princess in my books?” Leia asked her brother. 

“I wouldn’t know,” Luke replied. 

After an exquisite meal, the speeches are delivered. Anakin’s was so stirring that everyone was in tears when he was finished, “I wish you an abundant of love and joy in your new life together. I love you, Snips.”

Ahsoka smiled through her tears and blew kisses to him.

Two men—one speech, Fives and Cody, the best men made everyone laugh and their hearts were touched.

“For those of you who may not know me, I’m Rex’s favorite brother,” Fives smirked. Cody gave him a ‘you-sure-about-that’? look, there was some chuckling. “Thank you for being such a stable force in my life, a great friend, a trusted leader, and a loyal brother. I wish you and your beautiful wife all the best. Salute!” 

“For those who don’t know me, Rex and I go all the way back to our Kamino days,” Cody said. “Growing up, we trained together, always had each other’s backs. But now we sit here years later, Rex has grown into a good man and he’s sure to be a wonderful husband to you, Ahsoka—she was the one from the very beginning, Rex. I’m so glad that my brother has found someone to share his life with and start a family with. Cheers to a lifetime of happiness!” 

Everyone clapped and Rex blinked back his tears. “If you start crying Rex, I’m going to cry too,” Fives said. 

In the last hour of the their reception and after the cake cutting, fireworks were set off; searing their brilliant light amongst the stars, some shatter into thousands of sparks, or float in a glittering silver shower. Whatever they did, it was breathtaking. Ahsoka was wrapped in his arms, in his beautiful love.

“Today has been... _perfect_,” she breathed. “You make me feel like the luckiest woman. I know you’ll be a wonderful husband, and I shall try to be everything you desire in a partner.” 

Rex’s eyes sparkled as he looks at her. “I’ll be _anything _you ask and more.”

Slowly, they lean in to kiss. A long, soft, tender kiss. They’ll just be happy, living and working for each other—and dreaming. Oh, dreams will be very sweet now. 


End file.
